marriage of murder
by parallellives14
Summary: Bellatrix loved Hermione, but Hermione couldn't love her. But no matter what, she wouldn't ever stop. Gone With The Wind AU


The maid scurried around them and Andy smiled as she fanned herself with her fan.

"Did you hear? The Granger's are announcing Hermione's engagement to the Weasley boy at tomorrow's party."

Bellatrix pauses her stitches.

"What?"

"Aren't they, you know-" Cissa started.

"Don't start rumors Cissa. Bella, can I get you something?"

"A loving wife."

"I meant food, you idiot."

Bella stuck her tongue out at her sister and promptly stood up. She hoisted her skirts up to get out of the way.

"Don't tell me you are going to talk to her. Every boy and girl around fancies you and yet you love the one who doesn't." Cissa snarked.

Bella didn't respond and ran out the door while being yelled at by the maid.

"I can't believe you!" Bella stomped her foot.

Hermione glanced at the floor.

"I love you, don't you know that?"

"Bella, you know I adore you, but we don't go together. Our personalities-"

"So you are going to marry that thing? What else are you going to do? Enlist in some war?"

"You know I don't want to fight this war, Bella." Hermione pleaded.

"And I know you don't want to marry him! Please marry me, and then-"

They fought some more, Bella threw a pitcher and met a horrible man named Tom Riddle who is awfully arrogant.

She could barely say goodbye to Hermione.

Bella marries Ginny Weasley. She didn't love her, no, but it was too make Hermione jealous.

Ginny dies. Not from war, but from pneumonia and the measles. She was made to be a widow and rather thought black suited her.

She didn't mourn. She went to live in the city.

It was rather nice, but Ron made her burn with envy over the letters he would write to Hermione. She should be the one writing, but no, she was stuck in mourning watching people have fun.

She meets Tom at a party. He bids on her to dance, and while she thinks he is slimy, Bella wanted to dance. Ron is scandalized, but who cares. He can carry on thinking he is better than her when in reality, she knows he is in a loveless marriage. Fool.

It wasn't until later that Bella realized she was supposed to still be in mourning over his sister. Well, he'll get over it.

Hermione comes home for Christmas, and Bella steals looks every chance she could get. They kiss in private, and Bellatrix never felt more alone yet happy in her life.

The war was bad, and to think, Mudbloods stronger than the strongest Pureblood men and woman. Bella had to work as a nurse which made her sick of people and the war. And of course, Ron had to go and get dreadfully sick as the Muddy's were dropping in.

She was able to find Tom, who led them back to the Manor. Well, halfway there. He abandoned them in the middle to go off and fight. He left her a wand, and a sick man.

Like she said, Horrible.

They were able to get back to the Manor, but everything was in ruins. No food, no mother, sick sisters, and few house elves.

Bellatrix stood up as the new head of the house and was able to bring order back to the Manor, even if the Black sisters had to do farm work for once.

During this time, an opposing soldier comes in, and she used her first killing curse. Ron helped her hide and loot the body. Actually useful for once.

Soldiers came trickling back, and they care for them, despite Bella not wanting to. They care and care, and more and more come in.

A strangler was coming in, and Bella groaned.

"Another mouth to feed, great."

Ron used her shoulder to help him get up. Bella swatted at his hand.

"No- That's-" He ran down and brought the woman into his arms.

Hermione was home. Bella cries.

Life isn't simple anymore. She owes taxes, she goes to Tom. Tom doesn't help. She meets a Malfoy who is also simply horrible but marries him anyway. Her sister is mad, but they have money now. Money is important.

He gets killed.

She doesn't feel mournful. She still cries, though.

Tom comes in and proposes. Bella should've seen it coming. He is a man, and no man could resist her.

She says yes. She hates it.

She has her first daughter, Delphini.

She doesn't want any more children. Especially with him.

Tom dotes on her, and Bellatrix can tell their marriage is falling apart. She hopes it'll end like the other two.

It doesn't.

Her daughter is the one dead. Her daughter dies as her father did, and the irony wasn't lost. It hurt.

To think death and only death could bring Hermione and Bellatrix together was something tragic. The townspeople called it the marriage of murder.

Bellatrix didn't murder her daughter. She didn't murder any of her husbands. She didn't kill Ron. Yet, she thinks what they say is true. Often she would say, if Hermione just married her at that party, no one would have died that much.

Hermione gives her a pained look and kisses her on the forehead.

"Darling, please, get me that fan."

Hermione obliges.


End file.
